magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumo de Pon!: Third Season Episode List
1 (103)- "sore wa, tako kara hajimat ta" ("It begins from Tako") (それは、タコからはじまった) Airdate: April 06, 2004 2 (104)- "yappari kaaru desho" ("It's really Carl") (やっぱりカールでしょ) Airdate: April 13, 2004 3 (105)- "P man da? i suki?" ("I Like P Man") (Ｐマンだ～いスキ) Airdate: April 20, 2004 4 (106)- "boku tachi no hoomotsu" ("Our Treasure") (ぼくたちの宝物) Airdate: April 27, 2004ç 5 (107)- "iwa ga ware na iwa" ("The Rock Cannot be Broken") (岩が割れなイワ) Airdate: May 05, 2004 6 (108)- "yoosei ninja! garagara taisen" ("Fairy Ninja! Garagara Battle") (妖精忍者！ガラガラ大戦) Airdate: May 11, 2004 7 (109)- "yappari doji da ne! warumo dan" ("It's really Doji! The Warumo Group") (やっぱりドジだね！ワルモ団) Airdate: May 18, 2004 8 (110)- "anna koi, konna koi" ("That kind of Love, this kind of Love") (アンナ恋、コンナ恋) Airdate: May 25, 2004 9 (111)- "tako no kurisutaru dai sakusen" ("Tako's Crystal Battle") (タコのクリスタル大作戦) Airdate: June 01, 2004 10 (112)- "fearinpikku dasu!" ("The Fairy Pick!") (フェアリンピックだす！) Airdate: June 08, 2004 11 (113)- "hashire tobe agero, soshite oyoge" ("Run, jump and then, swim") (走れ跳べ挙げろ、そして泳げ) Airdate: June 15, 2004 12 (114)- "namida no gooru" ("Goal of Tears") (涙のゴール」) Airdate: June 29, 2004 13 (115)- "ika wa ika ga?" ("How is the Squid?") (イカはイカが？) Airdate: June 29, 2004 14 (116)- "etsumi 14" ("Fourteen-Love") (悦美14－0) Airdate: July 06, 2004 15 (117)- "kuizu.warumokizzu o sagase!" ("Quiz: Search for the Warumo Kids!") (クイズ・ワルモキッズをさがせ！) Airdate: July 20, 2004 16 (118)- "baramo ga ki ta!?" ("Baramo has arrived!?") (バラモが来た!?) Airdate: July 27, 2004 17 (119)- "aku mi to saori" ("Akumi and Shiori") (アクミと沙織) Airdate: August 03, 2004 18 (120)- "roorerai densetsu" ("Legend of Rorerai") (ローレライ伝説) Airdate: August 10, 2004 19 (121)- "kakko warui tte iu na!!" ("Do not say Clumsiness!!") (カッコ悪いっていうな！！) Airdate: August 24, 2004 20 (122)- "suika to pūru" ("Watermelon and Pool") (スイカとプール) Airdate: November 07, 2004 21 (123)- "okashi no tsukemono" ("Cake Crumbles") (お菓子のつけもの) Airdate: November 07, 2004 22 (124)- "sayonara yūki kun" ("Goodbye, Kikuki-kun") (さよなら結木くん) Airdate: November 14, 2004 23 (125)- "saikyoo taiketsu! aitsu VS koitsu" ("Strongest Duel! Aishi vs Koishi") (最強対決！アイツＶＳコイツ) Airdate: November 21, 2004 24 (126)- "ii zo! yo imo dan" ("Okay! Yoimo Gang") (いいぞ！ヨイモ団) Airdate: November 28, 2004 25 (127)- "usagi ga kowai" ("Rabbits are Scary") (ウサギがこわい) Airdate: October 12, 2004 26 (128)- "tako no kokyoo" ("Tako's Hometown") (タコの故郷) Airdate: October 19, 2004 27 (129)- "kaede, motetemoote" ("Kaede, Motetemoote") (楓、モテテモーテ) Airdate: October 26, 2004 28 (130)- "incho ga iin choo de iiincho?" ("It's alright for Incho to become the Committee Head?") (インチョが委員長でイイーンチョ？) Airdate: November 02, 2004 29 (131)- "otona ni nari tai" ("Want to become a Woman") (オトナになりたい) Airdate: November 09, 2004 30 (132)- "afuro da satoru da piiman da" ("It's Afro, it's Satoru, it's P Man!") (アフロだサトルだＰマンだ！) Airdate: November 16, 2004 31 (133)- "nandaka tsuyoi zo warumo dan!?" ("Why, the Warumo Group is really Strong!?") (なんだか強いぞワルモ団!?) Airdate: November 23, 2004 32 (134)- "gurumi zoku no yūsha kinta!?" ("Warrior of the Darumi Tribe. Kinta!?") (グルミ族の勇者キンタ !?) Airdate: December 07, 2004 33 (135)- "kaitoo papan" ("Kaitoh Papan") (怪盗パパン) Airdate: December 14, 2004 34 (136)- "tanjoo mirumo oo" ("King Mirmo") (誕生ミルモ王) Airdate: December 21, 2004 35 (137)- "honki de tanjoo!? mirumo oo" ("It's really the King Mirmo!?") (本気で誕生!? ミルモ王) Airdate: December 28, 2004 36 (138)- "saiyū ki" ("Journey to the West") (さいゆうき) Airdate: December 28, 2004 37 (139)- "tako no himitsu" ("Tako's Secret") (タコの秘密) Airdate: January 11, 2005 38 (140)- "debiru ninja kenzan daze!" ("Meet TV Ninja!") (デビル忍者見参ダゼ！) Airdate: January 18, 2005 39 (141)- "murumo to sora tobu akachan" ("Murumo and the Flying Baby") (ムルモと空飛ぶ赤ちゃん) Airdate: January 25, 2005 40 (142)- "boku, shini ga mi dessū!" ("I am, Shinigami!") (ボク、しにがみデッスー！) Airdate: February 01, 2005 41 (143)- "F.D.C VS K.T.C" ("F. D. C VS K. T. C") (Ｆ．Ｄ．Ｃ ＶＳ Ｋ．Ｔ．Ｃ) Airdate: February 08, 2005 42 (144)- "koi ni ochi ta zo, warumo dan" ("The Warumo Group has Fallen in Love") (恋におちたぞ、ワルモ団) Airdate: February 22, 2005 43 (145)- "saigo no kurisutaru mi? kke" ("The Last Crystal") (最後のクリスタルみーっけ) Airdate: March 01, 2005 44 (146)- "bi kkuri! 7 tsu no shiren" ("Shock! The Seven Trials") (びックリ！７つの試練) Airdate: March 08, 2005 45 (147)- "tako no kako" ("Tako's Kako") (タコのカコ) Airdate: March 15, 2005 46 (148)- "kurisutaru rando choo pinchi" ("Crystal Land") (クリスタルランド超ピンチ) Airdate: March 29, 2005 47 (149)- "mezase hana no ana!" ("Hole of Azase!") (めざせ鼻の穴！) Airdate: March 29, 2005 48 (150)- "kumoc cho yo eien ni" ("Forever, Kumocho") (くもっちょよ 永遠に) Airdate: April 05, 2005 Category:Mirumo de Pon! Page